Gundam boys come over for a sleepover
by Wolfsbane
Summary: the g boys come over for a sleepover! We takes turns telling ghost stories! little do we know that we will have a visitor. d.c.>>i dont own gw
1. Heero's turn

:: Ghost Story Night with the Gundam Boys::  
  
Bannie Disclaimer-We don't own gundam wing,or the ghost stories we chose to use.   
  
Elf The G-boys, My bannie-bear, and I have a sleep-over at the house Bannie and I share. Duo, and I have had too much caffeine and talk the others into telling ghost stories. Heero goes first. The first chapter is the ghost story he chose to tell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Bannie! Where's the chocolate syrup?!?" " Top shelf of the fridge Elf!" Elf sat down finally after 15 minutes of trying to make chocolate milk. Bannie dimmed the lights so that Heero could begin. " Gather around me and I shall tell you a frightening tale that's sure to make your hair stand on end." The other 6 boys obeyed and listened intently as Heero began: " A young teenage girl lived at home with her mother, father, and her much loved pet dog. Being sixteen years old her parents decided that she was now old enough to be left alone without a baby-sitter while they went out for the evening. Although there was some concern about leaving a young girl in a house all by herself,they knew she was sensible and would behave. And besides, she did have the pet Alsatian dog to look after her and keep her company. The parents left for the night, leaving Emergency phone numbers and supplies for the night. The girl was thrilled to be spending her first night alone in her parent's house and mainly watched T.V. until 11:00 rolled around. Deciding she was tired she moved upstairs to her comfy bedroom to retire for the night. Her trusty Alsatian dog following her all the time. After being asleep for a short time she awoke to a dripping noise coming from the bathroom. Not afraid, but curious as to what the noise was she lowered her hand down beside her bed to gain a little comfort from the Alsatian. She felt the warmth of his soft tongue as he licked her hand, showing her that he was O.K. and that everything would be alright. Feeling assured she drifted off to sleep once more. Waking once again to the sounds of the dripping tap, or whatever it was, in the bathroom she instinctively dropped her hand down to pet her dog. Once again her dog offered up the loyal companionship that only a much trusted and loved pet can, and licked her hand and she once again fell asleep. For the last time she woke up again, that annoying noise was still going, she reached for her dog but found he wasn't there. Wondering where her parents were at this time of night and looking for her dog she walked out into the bathroom. A horrifying sight met her, the dog had been mutilated and was creating the dripping noise, as blood slowly fell and pooled on the floor below. Screaming she ran back through the house and attempted to call the police. The phone was dead, and she turned to suddenly see her parents also mutilated behind her. Her screams could be heard as she looked down at a note, written in blood, it read: " Humans can lick too my beautiful." She then ran madly for the stairs only to see a black figure waiting with open arms to catch her." "AHHHH!" Duo and elf screamed and hid under their sleeping bags. The other 5 laugh and tell them that everythings okay. " Wolfsbane, you're next up." Heero says happily while coaxing Elf and Duo out by kissing Bannie on the cheek. " BANNIE-BEAR IS MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARD!" Elf shouts while chasing Heero with a 44 calivar machine gun." ELF! I'M GONNA ROYALLY BEAT YOU IF YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS HEE-CHAN!" Duo hollers while running after Elf with a sythe. 


	2. bannies turn

Wolfsbane Sorry everyone...Elf and I have had problems and such. Thats why we havent wrote in like eternity.  
  
Elf We fought, i hit bannie, my mommy died, he got jailed, we had to gain each others trust again, and we got back together.  
  
Banniei dun own gw or any of Poe's works. Anyway, next chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elf and Duo finally got bored of chasing each other and sat down so Wolfsbane could tell his ghost story. Wolfsbane gave everyone a bag of popcorn. "Well I only know Edgar Allen Poe stories so will they work?" "Sure Bannie!" Everyone got comfy and waited for the story to start. " Im going to tell The Cask of Amontillado. The thousand injuries of Fortunato I had borne as I best could, but   
  
when he ventured upon insult I vowed revenge. You, who so well know the nature of my soul, will not suppose, however, that I gave utterance to a threat. At length I would be avenged; this was a point definitely settled - but the very definitiveness with which it was resolved precluded the idea of risk. I must not only punish but punish with impunity. A wrong is unredressed when retribution overtakes its redresser. It is equally unredressed when the avenger fails to make himself felt as such to him who has done the wrong.  
  
It must be understood that neither by word nor deed had I given Fortunato cause to doubt my good will. I continued, as was my wont, to smile in his face, and he did not perceive that my smile now was at the thought of his immolation.  
  
He had a weak point - this Fortunato - although in other regards he was a man to be respected and even feared. He prided himself on his connoisseurship in wine. Few Italians have the true virtuoso spirit. For the most part their enthusiasm is adopted to suit the time and opportunity, to practise imposture upon the British and Austrian millionaires. In painting and gemmary, Fortunato, like his countrymen, was a quack, but in the matter of old wines he was sincere. In this respect I did not differ from him materially; - I was skilful in the Italian vintages myself, and bought largely whenever I could.  
  
It was about dusk, one evening during the supreme madness of the carnival season, that I encountered my friend. He accosted me with excessive warmth, for he had been drinking much. The man wore motley. He had on a tight-fitting parti-striped dress, and his head was surmounted by the conical cap and bells. I was so pleased to see him that I thought I should never have done wringing his hand.  
  
I said to him - 'My dear Fortunato, you are luckily met. How remarkably well you are looking today. But I have received a pipe of what passes for Amontillado, and I have my doubts.'  
  
'How?' said he. 'Amontillado? A pipe? Impossible! And in the middle of the carnival!'  
  
'I have my doubts,' I replied; 'and I was silly enough to pay the full Amontillado price without consulting you in the matter. You were not to be found, and I was fearful of losing a bargain.'  
  
'Amontillado!'  
  
'I have my doubts.'  
  
'Amontillado!'  
  
'And I must satisfy them.'  
  
'Amontillado!'  
  
'As you are engaged, I am on my way to Luchresi. If any one has a critical turn it is he. He will tell me -'  
  
'Luchresi cannot tell Amontillado from Sherry.'  
  
'And yet some fools will have it that his taste is a match for your own.'  
  
'Come, let us go.'  
  
'Whither?'  
  
'To your vaults.'  
  
'My friend, no; I will not impose upon your good nature. I perceive you have an engagement. Luchresi -'  
  
'I have no engagement; - come.'  
  
'My friend, no. It is not the engagement, but the severe cold with which I perceive you are afflicted. The vaults are insufferably damp. They are encrusted with nitre.'  
  
'Let us go, nevertheless. The cold is merely nothing. Amontillado! You have been imposed upon. And as for Luchresi, he cannot distinguish Sherry from Amontillado.'  
  
Thus speaking, Fortunato possessed himself of my arm; and putting on a mask of black silk and drawing a roquelaire closely about my person, I suffered him to hurry me to my palazzo.  
  
There were no attendants at home; they had absconded to make merry in hour of the time. I had told them that I should not return until the morning, and had given them explicitly orders not to stir from the house. These orders were sufficient, I well knew, to insure their immediate disappearance, one and all, as soon as my back was turned.   
  
I took from their sconces two flambeaux, and giving one to Fortunato, bowed him through several suites of rooms to the archway that led into the vaults. I passed down a long and winding staircase, requesting him to be cautious as he followed. We came at length to the foot of the descent, and stood together upon the damp ground of the catacombs of the Montresors.  
  
The gait of my friend was unsteady, and the bells upon his cap jingled as he strode.  
  
'The pipe,' he said.  
  
'It is farther on,' said I; 'but observe the white web-work which gleams from these cavern walls.'  
  
He turned towards me, and looked onto my eyes with two filmy orbs that distilled the rheum of intoxication.  
  
'Nitre?' he asked, at length.  
  
'Nitre,' I replied. 'How long have you had that cough?'  
  
'Ugh! ugh! ugh! - ugh! ugh! ugh! - ugh! ugh! ugh! - ugh! ugh! ugh! - ugh! ugh! ugh!'  
  
'My poor friend found it impossible to reply for many minutes.   
  
'It is nothing,' he said, at last.  
  
'Come,' I said, with decision, 'we will go back; your health is precious. You are rich, respected, admired, beloved; you are happy, as once I was. You are a man to be missed. For me it is no matter. We will go back; you will be ill, and I cannot be responsible. Besides, there is Luchresi -'  
  
'Enough,' he said; 'the cough is a mere nothing; it will not kill me. I shall not die of a cough.'  
  
'True - true,' I replied; 'and, indeed, I had no intention of alarming you unnecessarily - but you should use all proper caution. A draught of this Medoc will defend us from the damps.'  
  
Here I knocked off the neck of a bottle which I drew from a long row of its fellows that lay upon the mould.  
  
'Drink,' I said, presenting him the wine.  
  
'He raised it to his lips with a leer. He paused and nodded to me familiarly, while his bells jingled.  
  
'I drink,' he said, 'to the buried that repose around us.'  
  
'And I to your long life'  
  
He again took my arm, and we proceeded.  
  
'These vaults,' he said, 'are extensive.'  
  
'The Montresors,' I replied, 'were a great and numerous family.'   
  
'I forget your arms.'  
  
'A huge human foot d'or, in a field azure; the foot crushes a serpent rampant whose fangs are imbedded in the heel.'  
  
'And the motto?'  
  
'Nemo me impune lacessit.'  
  
'Good!' he said.  
  
'The wine sparkled in his eyes and the bells jingled. My own fancy grew warm with the Medoc. We had passed through long walls of piled skeletons, with casks and puncheons intermingling, into the inmost recesses of the catacombs. I paused again, and this time I made bold to seize Fortunato by an arm above the elbow.  
  
'The nitre!' I said; 'see, it increases. It hangs like moss upon the vaults. We are below the river's bed. The drops of moisture trickle among the bones. Come, we will go back ere it is too late. Your cough -'  
  
'It is nothing,' he said; 'let us go on. But first, another draught of the Medoc.'  
  
I broke and reached him a flagon of De Grave. He emptied it at a breath. His eyes flashed with a fierce light. He laughed and threw the bottle upwards with a gesticulation I did not understand.  
  
I looked at him in surprise. He repeated the movement - a grotesque one.  
  
'You do not comprehend?' he said.  
  
'Not I,' I replied.  
  
'Then you are not of the brotherhood.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'You are not of the masons.'  
  
'Yes, yes,' I said; 'yes, yes.'  
  
'You? Impossible! A mason?'  
  
'A mason,' I replied.  
  
'A sign,' he said, 'a sign'  
  
'It is this,' I answered, producing from beneath the folds of my roquelaire a trowel.  
  
'You jest,' he exclaimed, recoiling a few paces. 'But let us proceed to the Amontillado.'  
  
'Be it so,' I said, replacing the tool beneath the cloak and again offering him my arm. He leaned upon it heavily. We continued our route in search of the Amontillado. We passed through a range of low arches, descended, passed on, and descending again, arrived at a deep crypt, in which the foulness of the air caused our flambeaux rather to glow than flame.  
  
At the most remote end of the crypt there appeared another less spacious. Its walls had been lined with human remains, piled to the vault overhead, in the fashion of the great catacombs of Paris. Three sides of this interior crypt were still ornamented in this manner. From the fourth side the bones had been thrown down, and lay promiscuously upon the earth, forming at one point a mound of some size. Within the wall thus exposed by the displacing of the bones, we perceived a still interior crypt or recess, in depth about four feet, in width three, in height six or seven. It seemed to have been constructed for no especial use within itself, but formed merely the interval between two of the colossal supports of the roof of the catacombs, and was backed by one of their circumscribing walls of solid granite.  
  
It was in vain that Fortunato, uplifting his full torch, endeavoured to pry into the depth of the recess. Its termination the feeble light did not enable us to see.  
  
'Proceed,' I said; 'herin is the Amontillado. As for Luchresi -'   
  
'He is an ignoramus,' interrupted my friend, as he stepped unsteadily forward, while I followed immediately at his heels. In an instant he had reached the extremity of the niche, and finding his progress arrested by the rock, stood stupidly bewildered. A moment more and I had fettered him to the granite. In its surface were two iron staples, distant from each other about two feet, horizontally. From one of these depended a short chain, from the other a padlock. Throwing the links about his waist, it was but the work of a few seconds to secure it. He was too much astounded to resist. Withdrawing the key I stepped back from the recess.  
  
'Pass your hand,' I said, 'over the wall; you cannot help feeling the nitre. Indeed, it is very damp. Once more let me implore you to return. No? Then I must positively leave you. But I must first render you all the little attentions in my power.'  
  
'The Amontillado!' ejaculated my friend, not yet recovered from his astonishment.  
  
'True,' I replied; 'the Amontillado.'  
  
As I said these words I busied myself among the pile of bones of which I have before spoken. Throwing them aside, I soon uncovered a quantity of building stone and mortar. With these materials and with the aid of my trowel, I began vigorously to wall up the entrance of the niche.  
  
I had scarcely laid the first tier of the masonry when I discovered that the intoxication of Fortunato had in a great measure worn off. The earliest indication I had of this was a low moaning cry from the depth of the recess. It was not the cry of a drunken man. There was then a long and obstinate silence. I laid the second tier, and the third, and the fourth; and then I heard the furious vibrations of the chain. The nose lasted for several minutes, during which, that I might hearken to it with the more satisfaction, I ceased my labours and sat down upon the bones. When at last the clanking subsided, I resumed the trowel, and finished without interruption the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh tier. The wall was now nearly upon a level with my breast. I again paused, and holding the flambeaux over the mason-work, threw a few feeble rays upon the figure within.  
  
A succession of loud and shrill screams, bursting suddenly from the throat of the chained form, seemed to thrust me violently back. For a brief moment I hesitated, I trembled. Unsheathing my rapier, I began to grope with it about the recess; but the thought of an instant reassured me. I placed my hand upon the solid fabric of the catacombs, and felt satisfied. I re-approached the wall; I replied to the yells of him who clamoured. I re-echoed, I aided, I surpassed them in volume and in strength. I did this, and the clamourer grew still.  
  
It was now midnight, and my task was drawing to a close. I had completed the eighth, the ninth and the tenth tier. I had finished a portion of the last and the eleventh; there remained but a single stone to be fitted and plastered in. I struggled with its weight; I paced it partially in its destined position. But now there came from out the niche a low laugh that erected the hairs upon my head. It was succeeded by a sad voice, which I had difficulty in recognising as that of the noble Fortunato. The voice said -  
  
'Ha! ha! ha! - he! he! he! - a very good joke, indeed - and excellent jest. We will have many a rich laugh about it at the palazzo - he! he! he! - over our wine - he! he! he!'  
  
'The Amontillado!' I said.  
  
'He! he! he! - he! he! he! - yes, the Amontillado. But is it not getting late? Will not they be awaiting us at the palazzo, the Lady Fortunato and the rest? Let us be gone.'  
  
'Yes,' I said, 'let us be gone.'  
  
'For the love of God, Montresor!'  
  
But to these words I hearkened in vain for a reply. I grew inpatient. I called aloud -   
  
'Fortunato!'  
  
No answer. I called again -  
  
'Fortunato!'  
  
No answer still. I thrust a torch through the remaining aperture and let it fall within. There came forth in return only jingling of the bells. My heart grew sick; it was the dampness of the catacombs that made it so. I hastened to make an end of my labour. I forced the last stone into its position; I plastered it up. Against the new masonry I re-erected the old rampart of bones. Of the half of a century no mortal had disturbed them. In pace requiescat! " "Ahhhh!" Elf screamed as he ran and hid in the closet. "Elf! Come out please!" Quatre pleaded. Elf tried to open the closet door but it was jammed. "HELP! I'M STUCK!" Bannie sighed and opened the door for elf. "Ah Fourtunato is alive!" "Shut up you Egyptian hound." Bannie growled and sat in his chair with a look that could make a murderer blush. "Q-man is next!" Duo shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elf Bannie was born in Cairo,Egypt to an american and an egyptian.  
  
Bannie I like anubis so when elf is mad at me im the egyptian hound 


	3. Quatre's turn

Bannie- Hello everyone!

Elfie -Hey! We don't own Gundam Wing!

Bannie- This is Quatre's turn! On with the ficcie!

* * *

Chapter 3 Quatre's Turn

"Hey Wolfsbane! I heard someone moving around upstairs!" Duo whispered in a rush. "Elf, stay here. Go on with your story please, Quatre." Elf started after Bannie, but Wufei pulled him back down by his ponytail. " He said stay here, Xaviar!" A/N elf's real name!> "I chose a poem, so is that alright?" "We have no rules in this game dear-heart." "Okay, let's begin:

Death be not proud,though some have called thee

Mighty and dreadful, or thou art not so,

For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow,

Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me.

From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,

Much pleasure, then from thee, much more must flow,

And soonest our best men with thee do go,

Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.

Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,

And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell,

And poppy, or charms can make us sleep as well,

And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?

One short sleep past, we wake eternally,

And death shall be no more; Death, thou shall die."

"John Donne's 'Death be not proud' correct?" "True! Sorry I couldn't do any better..." " It scared me..." Wolfsbane walked back downstairs and hugged Elf. " I found no one. But we shall see who is here." "Be careful! I don't want you to die!" Bannie sat down behind the nymph he loved and cradled him to his chest."I won't let myself be killed, I promise!" "Elf, you get to go next!"

* * *

We don't own John Donne's poem! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
